


Mystery Book

by ladyreapermc



Series: 64 damn prompts [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi muses about Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Book

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Prompt - 2 Metaphor  
> http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> 2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

Emily Prentiss, Rossi decided, was like one of those mystery novels wife number 2 was so fond of reading.

At first, you think you got the plot all figured out after a couple of chapters. But when you get deeper into the story, you realize that everything you thought you knew meant absolutely nothing, the author is pretty much screwing with your head and you have no idea where the whole thing is going to lead you to.

By the time that happens, of course, you completely obsessed with the damn thing and can’t let go, because there no way some nameless, money-hungry, pseudo-celebrity author can outsmart a profiler who has been in the business for nearly thirty years.

Finally, when you reach the mind blowing, jaw dropping finale, you’re left wondering how the hell that happened and how could you have miss it in first place.

Before you know, you’re overcome by an urge to read the whole thing all over again just to see if the conclusion will abruptly change into something you can understand or if you can make sense of all the things that led to that ending.

Either way, you end up completely involved by the intricate web of nuances that compose the plot and can’t get out; nor do you want to, because somewhere during your journey through those pages, you fell in love with the book and can’t, for the life of you, give it up. You’re hooked.

Yep! Emily Prentiss was definitely like one of those mystery novels and Dave was completely lost between the twists that make up her being, but that’s okay. Rossi had always prided himself for being an avid reader and having a sharp mind. He will figure out the complex storyline that is Emily, even if it takes a lifetime.

_Especially if it takes a lifetime._

xxx

 


End file.
